templarsoftwilightfandomcom-20200214-history
Colcha Stronghold
The Colcha Stronghold was a name for a highly fortified castle belonging to the Colcha Family, located on the volcanic planet of Muspelheim. The Castle was originally home to an ancient sect of Vaeringjar Religious Warriors, known as the Dökkátrú Paladins. In addition to being mostly underground, the structure had several other defenses, all of them added after Kev-Mas Colcha moved in. These included Turbolaser and Laser Cannon Turrets, a special version of Agrinium plated Ablative Hull Armor, Dragon Mail and Emergency Response Shielding. There was an exterior landing platform for a starship of up to the size of a Corellian Corvette to land on outside of the main building, atop a building that contained room for up to 2 Fighter Wings. It was connected to the second ground story of the Stronghold with a large bridge. The hangar and landing platform was added after Kev-Mas moved in as well. Layout Floor One Main Entry Hall This was the main hall, where all foot traffic entered the Stronghold. Meditation Garden This was a self-contained artificial enclosed landscape in the center of the ground floor. Essentially an oasis in the Volcanic Wasteland of Muspelheim. Mechanical Rooms These rooms were necessary for the well being of the building. Guest Quarters The Guest Quarters, were spartan bedchambers with 4 decently sized beds. Guest Refresher Room This room was a public refresher room, for use by the Guests to the Colcha Bunker. Sparring Arena This was a fully featured Sparring Arena, complete with Spectator Seats, and side rooms for the two competitors to prepare, and one for storing Training Remotes and Droids. Floor Two Tower 1: Meeting Room This was where several meetings took place. It was a room which had a round table with a holoprojector and a few ''Templar''-type Command Chairs around it. Tower 2: Command Center The Command Center, was a state of the art room with access to all of the Bunker's Systems, and also featured a communications system rivaling the one in the old Jedi Temple. Tower 3: Flight Control Center The Flight Control Center was not only where traffic was relayed for incoming Starships, but as a main entrance/exit for use of the Landing Pad. Floor Three Tower 1: Kev-Mas Colcha's Quarters Kev-Mas Colcha's Quarters, were simply laid out bedchambers that had a round bed in the center location, on an elevated platform. It was simply just his bed, as Kev-Mas only used the room for sleep, and intended to keep it that way. Tower 1: Kev-Mas' Private Refresher Room This room was used by Kev-Mas, as his private refresher. No need to go into further detail. Tower 2: Lounge On the left and right sides of the structure were the lounge areas, which had various things to do at them, including Sabaacc and Dejarik Holochess Tables, and comfortable seating. Tower 3: Library This library contained a great deal of knowledge, the main source for the Colcha Family to research things. The lower levels The Mainframe Category:Colcha FamilyCategory:Midgard SectorCategory:MuspelheimCategory:Articles by Kev-Mas Colcha